What Now?
by kayla1245r
Summary: One month ago Madison and Zoey shared a passionate night with Kyle. This night caused Zoe and Madison to have secret conflicting feelings for each-other. But what happens when Zoe and Madison discover that the night they shared with Kyle resulted in the two girls becoming pregnant? Will this life changing discovery bring those secret feelings out or tear them apart?


Chapter one: Consequences

_Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story-Coven. Obviously._

Zoe sat on her bed staring at the white stick in disbelief.

It has been about a month since the night with Kyle and Madison.

At first, Zoe thought it was the stomach bug, she thought she was getting sick. Until one-night Queenie complained about her period. That's when Zoe realized how she has not gotten hers.

However, Zoe sincerely doubted it could be true. Kyle was half dead. Not only that. Zoe had a deadly vagina that would prevent this from happening.

Despite her doubt, she stole a test from Cordelia's bathroom. To her shock and dismay, her fears were confirmed. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Kyle's baby.

Zoe didn't even love Kyle anymore. Zoe was always attracted to Madison, but after that intimate night, attraction turned into being in love with the beautiful blonde witch. That did not matter though, considering Madison was in love with Kyle. Zoe knew her love for Madison would never be reciprocated. Especially now.

Zoe is only 17. For a spilt second Zoe thought about abortion- an idea she quickly dismissed. No matter how awful the situation was, she could not abort it. Since Zoe was 14, she had been strongly anti-abortion. She considered abortion as killing a baby. In her eyes, no matter how many things this pregnancy would ruin does not excuse the act of stopping a heartbeat.

Zoe gasped as she heard her doorknob turn. She quickly put the positive pregnancy test under her pillow.

"Do people ever knock anymore"? Zoe snapped; her voice croaked from crying.

Zoe was shocked when she looked up and saw Madison. The beautiful girl she loved was supposed to be as Madison put it "Snorting some coke with friends".

"What the fuck bitch, this is my room too"! Madison snapped, as usual.

Madison sighed, not understanding why she was in love with girl who was so nasty. However, something about that night made so believe that deep down, Madison has a lot of love to offer. It is just buried by her fear of being hurt again.

"Sorry I thought you were at a party".

Madison scoffed.

"I thought I was too. Turns out, they just wanted to fuck me, so I left".

Zoe felt jealousy and anger shoot through her.

Madison looked over at Zoe and rushed towards her.

"Shit Zoe, have you been crying"?

Zoe quickly wiped the mascara off of her face.

"No, I just fell asleep and my makeup smeared", she lied.

Madison crossed her arms.

"You have the audacity to lie to me bitch? It looks like 500 bees stuck you under your eyes. You also look like you just saw a damn ghost".

"I'm fine". Her claim was not convincing.

"You're shit at acting", she says.

"I'm not acting, I'm FINE".

"Cut the shit Zoe. What's wrong"? Madison asks, with genuine concern.

Zoe let out a trembling breath.

"We should have never had that threesome".

Madison glared as took offense to that statement.

"Why not"?

Zoe closed her eyes, holding back tears.

Madison sighed in frustration and sat down next to her. Madison looked deep into her eyes with a stern look on her face.

"Zoe stop beating around the bush and tell me, alright"? She says in a surprisingly comforting tone. Madison's eyes were pleading for answers.

Zoe wanted to tell her everything, the confusing feelings she developed for Madison, her being jealous that Madison was in love with Kyle and not her, and most importantly, the pregnancy. She wished she could turn back time and erase that night.

Zoe wanted to tell her so badly, but she couldn't. Madison was in love with Kyle, not her. She was also afraid that Madison will be enraged that she is pregnant with her lovers child. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't help but fear that Madison would perform a spell to hurt Zoe's baby. As much as she wanted to tell her everything the only words she could muster were

"Why do you care"?

Madison's face showed anger, sadness, and shock. Zoe's immediately regretted what she said.

"Sorry. I just have a lot going on".

"Which is"? Madison demanded. The blonde witch was getting extremely frustrated. Zoe could sense that. She might as well just tell her about the pregnancy. She felt her stomach and chest tighten in fear.

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out. Zoey looked down, not wanting to see Madison's reaction.

Zoe prepared for the anger, the jealously, but there was just silence. A silence that was deafening.

Zoe looked up with tear filled eyes at Madison.

Instead of the glare of anger Zoe expected, Madison expressed a face of distress.

Zoe couldn't hold it any longer. She began to cry.

Zoe lightly grabbed Madison's shoulder.

"Please say something", Zoe begged.

"I-I don't know what to say". Madison said, flatly.

Zoe began to cry even more.

Madison then did something that surprised Zoe. She embraced her. And embrace that Zoe had been longing for.

"Don't cry, Zoe", she says, hugging her tightly.

Zoe buried her face in Madison's shoulder. She was really confused and shocked by Madisons reaction to everything.

"I don't know what to do". Zoe whined.

Madison broke their hug. Her eyes watering.

"I thought the dead would be infertile". Madison's voice cracked.

There was a long pause.

"I'm scared, Madison. I ruled abortion out. But other than that, I'm clueless about what to do".

Madison turned to sit across from Zoe. Madison was lightly sobbing, which confused Zoe.

"Madison wh-

Madison cut her off.

"I-I lied when I said I was going to a party to do coke".

Zoe shook her head.

"I'm confused".

Madison hesitated then to let out a sigh.

"I haven't had my period since that night. So, I went to a clinic to get blood work and….

Madison trailed off. She let out a few whimpers. She looked at Zoe, whose face displayed extreme concern and shock.

Madison sighed.

"Zoe, I'm pregnant too.".


End file.
